Mi Adorable Cuñada
by CrazyBlueFlower
Summary: Hinata y Sasuke por fin estan juntos y tras la aprobacion de sus padres nada les impedira tener una relacion tranquila y feliz o si? Pues este impedimento tiene nombre y apellido: Uchiha Nana, la gemela de Sasuke y la adorable cuñada de Hinata..SasuHina
1. Cuñada

_Mi primer sasuhina, espero que les guste y si es o no así, espero sus comentarios._

_Discleimer: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los tomo prestados para darle vida a este fic._

_Resumen:_

_Hinata y Sasuke al fin están juntos. Tras la aprobación de sus padres nada les impedirá tener una relación tranquila y feliz ¿o sí? Pues este impedimento tiene nombre y apellido: Uchiha Nana, la gemela de Sasuke y su adorable cuñada. OC. AU. Sasuhina._

Se sentía nerviosa, indispuesta tanto que sentía que si se acercaba a un balcón se lanzaría al vacio para acabar con todo. No, no podía, hoy era un día especial, importante y no debía dejar que el miedo invadiera su cuerpo. Hinata se encontraba en su habitación dando vueltas y vueltas sin saber qué hacer, miro el reloj en su pared: 5:40 pm. Faltaban veinte minutos para que la hora de la cena se cumpliera, retoco su vestido, sencillo de tirantes delgados, de color blanco que se entallaba en su cintura en la cual había una delicada cinta de color violeta pálido que entallaba aun mas; el vestido llegaba hasta sus rodillas, lo cual la hacía lucir fresca según las palabras de su madre; observo sus zapatos bajos de color blanco con un pequeño lacito de color violeta.

Se observo en el espejo, su largo cabello de un exótico color negro azulado, estaba muy bien cepillado y caía cual cascada sobre su espalda haciéndola ver elegante y su rostro estaba levemente maquillado, no le gustaba verse atrevida o muy llamativa aunque con sus ojos color perla como no podría resaltar en una multitud.

Se veía bien pero aun así se sentía demasiado nerviosa y es que hoy iría ella con su familia a una cena en la mansión Uchiha en la cual también estaría reunida toda la familia de el por un asunto muy importante: su relación sentimental con Uchiha Sasuke. El solo pensar de nuevo en ello hizo que comenzara a hiperventilar pero al rato logro regularizar su respiración.

Hacia una semana atrás se había vuelto la novia oficial de Sasuke, recordaba la manera con la cual sus ojos brillaron y como la propia vida había tomado un camino diferente y mágico. Siempre había pensado que el Uchiha era una persona amargada y orgullosa, recordaba que solo había notado que Sasuke existía solo por el hecho de que su mejor amigo era Uzumaki Naruto, su amor de la infancia. Desde comienzos de la secundaria había intentado acercarse al rubio, pero sus intentos siempre terminaban fallidos y logro obstinarse, no solo eso desde, relativamente, siempre había sido invisible, pero, descubrió que alguien la noto en las sombras incluso siendo invisible.

Todo ocurrió por un trabajo que les habían asignado en educación cívica, el cual era en parejas y duraría quince días; ella mantenía la esperanza de que le tocara con Naruto, así podrían conocerse mejor tal vez, tan solo tal vez el la conocería como realmente era, pero tan anonadada que estaba que no puso atención cuando dijeron su nombre sino que reacciono cuando dijeron" _Uchiha Sasuke"_ y sintió la mirada asesina de la mayoría de sus compañeras.

"_Los quince días más largos de mi vida"_ pensó e inevitablemente sonrió, el amor por Sasuke la había tranquilizado de gran manera y se alivio.

La relación no sería realmente oficial hasta tener el consentimiento de ambas cabezas de familia, es decir, que aceptaran la relación el padre de Hinata, Hyuga Hiashi, y el padre de Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku, los cuales eran los jefes de dos de las más poderosa empresas de todo Japón: Hyuga Corporation y Uchiha Corp. Las cuales eran empresas aliadas. Aunque Hyuga Hana, la madre de Hinata, y Uchiha Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke, son grandes amigas de niñas.

Cabe destacar que cuando Hinata anuncio su noviazgo, claro que reuniendo una gran cantidad de valor, la señora Hyuga había gritado encantada saltando de alegría diciendo que por fin había sucedido tomando el teléfono y llamando de inmediatamente a Mikoto y aunque el volumen del teléfono estaba bajo se podían escuchar los gritos de ambas, como si fueran jóvenes colegialas: _"Tendremos nietos!"_ las había escuchado gritar por lo cual, acostada en su cama se tapo con su cobija intentado calmar su sonrojo.

La impresión de su padre distaba mucho de ser así de animada, solo le comunico que tendrían una reunión de los dos lados para hablar de la situación. Y por eso así estaba, en esta reunión se hablaría de ellos y aunque no se lo dijeran sabia que en la cena todo podía pasar, sería un interrogatorio minado.

-Neesan- su hermana menor Hanabi de doce años había entrado con un hermoso y avivado vestido floreado, a diferencia de ella, si le gustaba llamar la atención- ya terminaste de dramatizar el fin del mundo?

-H-Hanabi-chan!- la pequeña siempre hallaba una manera de molestarla diciéndole que era porque era tan fácil de leer como un libro- n-no estoy dramatizando…

-Bueno entonces, madre dice que es hora- al decir esto la mayor trago con fuerza, era ahora o nunca.

Al bajar las escaleras sintió que había acumulado suficiente fuerza toda la semana no podía fallar y no lo haría, ella no se rendiría.

-Te ves preciosa Hina-chan a Sasuke le encantaras- al decir esto Hana, Hinata se sonrojo de inmediato y el patriarca solo aclaro su garganta haciendo notar su presencia- tu también te ves bien cariño.

La menor rio ante el comentario de su madre siempre de buen humor y Hinata observo a sus progenitores, su madre lucia un hermoso vestido color ciruela, sencillo de corte recto pero elegante, con su cabello negro azulino colocado como un moño y su padre vestía un traje formal con corbata y todo y entonces sintió que más bien parecía que iban a una gala.

-Concuerdo con Hana-sama, te ves esplendida- tras el cumplido de Neji, quien también andaba vestido de traje, otro sonrojo apareció en su rostro pero sonrió al recordar que Sasuke se ponía algo amargado cuando se sonrojaba por alguien más, incluso por su primo.

-Muchas gracias Neji-niisan- tras haberse sentidos todos listos, salieron de la casa tras la despedida de todos los empleados y sus buenos deseos.

Montaron la limosina pero antes pasaron por la casa de Enma Tenten, la novia de Neji quien también participaría de invitada en la cena. Cuando la vieron, estaba completamente arreglada con un vestido de color avellana con toques amarillos, con un girasol adornando su cabello, y sandalias combinadas. Después de recogerla y de los saludos se dirigieron hacia su destino, ella se preguntaba porque era necesario irse en un auto de este tipo si se dirigían a una cena entre amigos, "_será una cena casual_" recordaba haber escuchado de su madre, esto en realidad no tenía nada de casual de hecho todos estaban vestidos como si se tratara de una reunión de negocios, suspiro, intento relajarse un poco, debía dar una buena impresión a la familia de Sasuke, no lo perdería por nada.

Llegaron a su destino, la mansión de la familia Uchiha, pasaron al jardín en el cual había una hermosa fuente adornada de rosas, muchas rosas de color rojo y blanco. Ni siquiera tocar el timbre cuando las imponentes puertas de roble se abrieron y al entrar, dos filas de sirvientes los saludaban respetuosamente para dar una leve reverencia.

Un mayordomo, que por su etiqueta en su esmoquin supuso que se llamaba Charles, los condujo hacia el enorme recibidor, a diferencia de la mansión en la que ella vivía, esta era muy moderna sin perder la elegancia, mientras que la de ella era clásicamente tradicional.

Entonces vio que por las escaleras comenzaban a bajar personas, esa persona y sintió que el corazón se le quería salir por la garganta pero se obligo a si misma a tragárselo cuando vio a la esplendida señora Uchiha bajar de la mano junto con su esposo, el imponente señor Fugaku. El vestía de traje formal y ella con un vivaz vestido turquesa con toques azules.

También bajaron de la mano Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke y segundo en la empresa, y su esposa Akamura Konan, una joven bella con cabello azul y un piercing por debajo de su labio inferior, eso le sorprendió pero noto el hermoso vestido de color celeste de tirantes ajustado en su torso que la hacía lucir como lo que era, toda una mujer.

Pero lo que ella esperaba ver desde un principio la hizo sentirse feliz y segura, Sasuke venia bajando muy seguro de si, como siempre, con un traje que lo hacía lucir maduro y elegante y no pudo evitar sonrojarse como un tomate, pero desvió un poco la mirada de él y noto a alguien más, ahí estaba, la gemela de Sasuke, Uchiha Nana, la cual vestía un elegante vestido sin mangas con una leve entrada que mostraba el inicio de sus pechos, el vestido era ajustado en el torso y el resto era de volados, de color rojo intenso hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas con un cinturón negro y botines rojos con tacón de color rojo con detalles negros.

Nana caminaba con la frente en alto muy segura de sí, era como ver una versión femenina de Sasuke, los anfitriones se colocaron en línea e hicieron una leve reverencia como saludo y los invitados les siguieron igual.

-Buenas noches, Hiashi- saludo el patriarca Uchiha.

-Lo mismo digo, Fugaku- expreso el Hyuga mayor.

-Para presentarnos, mi esposa Mikoto, mi hijo mayor, Itachi y su esposa Konan, mi hijo menor Sasuke y mi hija menor Nana- al decir cada uno de sus nombres, el correspondiente daba un leve asentimiento a modo de saludo.

-Un placer, ellos son, mi esposa Hana, mi sobrino Neji y su novia Tenten, mi hija mayor Hinata y mi hija menor Hanabi- cada uno saludo.

Todos estaba completamente calculado, hasta se podía sentir el aire helado y la tensión que creaban a su alrededor ambos patriarcas, el cual fue interrumpido por Charles.

-Señor, la mesa está servida, pasen adelante por favor- todos se movilizaron hasta el gran comedor el cual estaba puesto como se debía, para darle la bienvenida a los importantes invitados.

Tomaron sus lugares que estaban ordenados así: en un extremo del comedor se encontraba Hiashi, a su mano derecha estaba Neji y a su mano izquierda se encontraba Hana, al lado de Hana se encontraba Tenten, al lado de Neji se localizaba Hanabi. En el otro extremo se encontraba Fugaku quien tenía a su derecha a Mikoto y a su izquierda a Itachi, Mikoto tenía a su lado a Konan e Itachi tenía a la par a Nana; quedando así Hinata en medio de Tenten y Konan pero de frente a Sasuke, y este en medio de Hanabi y Nana. Estaban ordenados apropiadamente teniendo a sus presas en medio, ahora que empezara el duelo.

Hinata suspiro cansinamente, no había podido siquiera hablar con Sasuke, deseaba que la abrazara y le mostrara una de sus tantas sonrisas de medio lado al verla sonrojarse por su comportamiento, tal vez así dejaría de sentir deseos de tomar uno de los tantos tenedores que tenia de frente y clavárselo a sí misma en la pierna para liberar estrés.

Sintió vibrar su teléfono el cual estaba en una pequeña bolsa en su vestido, reviso y era un mensaje, un mensaje de Sasuke. Lo abrió y leyó _"Tranquila, todo estará bien no te preocupes…ya podre devorarte en otra ocasión…". _Se sonrojo de sobremanera, guardo su teléfono y miro de frente, Sasuke la volteo a ver y le sonrió de lado lo que consiguió que se sonrojara aun mas y apartara la vista, a él le encantaba sonrojarla.

Se les fue servido a todos un pequeño plato de Ensalada Capresse como entrada la cual sería ligera, suave y fresca lo suficiente para mantener una conversación, era hora del interrogatorio.

- Y bien Sasuke-kun - la voz de la señora Hyuga hizo que todos prestaran atención, la matriarca de los invitados había hecho el primer movimiento- ¿eres virgen?

Ante la pregunta tan inesperada más de uno casi escupe su plato, Hanabi intento no sacar una risa al ver como Hinata se sonrojaba en extremo y la cara incomoda de muchos pero Hiashi mostraba una sonrisa interna, confiaba en su esposa para sacar la verdad en este interrogatorio de tal importancia, podía ser un gran socio y amigo de Fugaku pero no dejaría que su heredera anduviera con cualquiera eso era obvio.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo en el cual todos estaban esperando esa respuesta inclusive Hinata, ella respetaba la privacidad de Sasuke pero se sintió sorprendida al sentirse curiosa por tal respuesta, ella era virgen y que tal si él no, estaría en desventaja? O?

-Si- la pregunta había salido directa cortando inmediatamente los pensamientos de Hinata.

Todos vieron a la señora Hyuga la cual asintió mostrando que aprobaba esa respuesta, por ahora todo iba bien, mientras no le mandaran preguntas fuertes a la heredera todo estaría bien entonces se permitió suspirar.

-Y bien Hinata-chan- un mini grito ahogado salió de los labios de la mencionada, pero levanto la cabeza para mostrar educación, pero por dentro moría de pánico- ¿cuántos hijos te gustaría tener?

Dos risas ahogadas se escucharon porque ver como el rostro de Hinata de blanco hueso a rojo carmesí en cuestión de segundos, ella estaba comenzando a hiperventilar pero reunió valor, suspiro y hablo.

-Dos o…- agacho su rostro sintiéndolo arder, ese tipo de preguntas no eran su fuerte, momento que clase de preguntas eran su fuerte, se dijo a sí misma, respiro profundamente y contesto- tres…

Había salido prácticamente como una escupida de aire, pero perfectamente entendible, aunque para varios de los presentes el simple hecho de que pudiera hablar a pesar de estar notablemente avergonzada los impresionaba en sobremanera, Hinata estaba demostrando valentía.

-Oh! Hina-chan me haces muy feliz, por fin tendré nietos!- Mikoto le mando una mirada cómplice a Hana y las dos rieron elegantemente, a costa de del color de piel natural de Hinata.

Tras el riguroso y para Hinata tortuoso encuentro familiar casual, las cosas se veían bien Hiashi había dejado de parecer tenso y Fugaku en estado de defensa mientras que las amas del hogar se mandaban miradas las cuales parecían de amigas adolecentes intercambiando chismes.

Ya habían comido el plato fuerte y en ese momento se encontraban comiendo el postre, helado de vainilla con almendras importadas, jarabe de chocolate suizo combinado con un ligero toque de vodka irlandés. _"Si, simple"_ pensó irónicamente Hinata llevándose una cucharada a la boca degustando su sabor apareciendo un ligero sonrojo en su rostro al sentir su delicioso sabor. Le agradaba con solo el hecho de saber que la cena estaba por acabar y el que todos se estuvieran llevando tan bien manteniendo una conversación amena. El ambiente fue interrumpido por el tintinear del golpe entre una cuchara y una copa. Todos dirigieron su atención al uno de los extremos del comedor, a Hiashi Hyuga.

-Ha sido una noche exquisita y agradable, Fugaku, debo admitir que no sabía el resultado de esta cena pero ahora me siento contento por el resultado- expreso sinceramente el patriarca Hyuga al levantarse y hacer ademan de brindar con la copa de champagne.

-Y la verdad debo decir que me siento aliviada al saber que tu, Sasuke, serás el novio de Hinata- el aludido la miro y le dirigió una minúscula pero presente sonrisa- tienes nuestra aprobación para salir con Hinata.

-Gracias, no los decepcionare- dijo el mencionado sinceramente y como él pudo notara la mirada que le envió Hiashi decía claramente _"Por supuesto que no lo harás, porque sino…"_.

-Lo mismo pienso yo- menciono el patriarca Uchiha imitando el gesto de su igual- claramente nos sentimos complacidos con los resultados de esta noche.

-Me agrada decirte, Hinata, que tienes también nuestra total aprobación- agrego Mikoto, haciendo que la aludida la mirara, a lo cual la mayor le guiño el ojo, Hinata se sonrojo.

Todos pudieron sentir por fin calma, todo había salido como se esperaba es más, todos estaban complacidos y agradecidos por la unión, bueno, casi todos.

Se escucho como alguien se levanto de golpe de su asiento, poniendo ambas palmas en el comedor, con fuerza, azotando el roble. Nana se había levantado con la cabeza gacha dejando que sus largos y oscuros cabellos taparan su rostro. Los demás se mostraron sorprendidos ante tal hecho.

-Valla, Hinata…- Nana levanto el rostro viendo directamente a la mencionada enviándole una intensa mirada que hizo que la joven de mirada perlada se removiera nerviosa en su asiento, sintiéndose atrapada- es impresionante que otou-sama y oka-sama te hayan aprobado, eres la primera- Hinata se sintió alagada por el comentario pero su sonrisa desapareció al verla fruncir el seño- pero…yo no te apruebo…

Ante el desconcertante comentario más de uno casi se atraganta, si que era atrevida.

-Nana, siéntate de inmediato y…- la señora Uchiha decidió intervenir pero se vio interrumpido su cometido.

-No he terminado oka-sama- miro a su madre y nuevamente a Hinata- te preguntaras porque…simple…no me convences, eres torpe, callada, demasiado inocente, débil en toda la expresión de la palabra con solo verte puedo saber que eres como un pequeño ratoncito- el silencio sepulcral en el comedor se hizo extenso, dejando que ella continuara- pero además no; mi hermano no es segunda opción de nadie- su tono se endureció, se cruzo de brazos y mostro una mirada despectiva analizándola de arriba abajo con una sonrisa burlona y un seño aun mas fruncido- no creo que me hagas cambiar de opinión.

Al decir esto lo que quedaba de color en el rostro de Hinata desapareció y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mostrando vergüenza y miedo en cada parte de ellos.

-En fin, me despido- diciendo esto, Nana se dio la vuelta y se marcho siendo seguida por las miradas de todos hasta que ya no se escucho más el sonido de sus zapatos ni se vio el vuelo de su vestido.

Siendo esto así todos dirigieron sus miradas a Hinata quien permanecía con la mirada gacha, apretando ligeramente su vestido con sus manos en su regazo, viendo su copa de helado, perdiendo su mirada en el helado derretido en el cual, las pálidas almendras se hundían hasta el fondo.

Y por eso así se encontraba, acostada en su cama, en su silencioso cuarto, sin poder dormir, siendo acosada por los recuerdos de esa noche. Hinata se sentó en el borde de su cama viendo hacia la puerta de vidrio del pequeño balcón de su habitación. La luna estaba llena y le daba algo de vida al escenario sombrío en el que creía estar. Dirigió una mirada hacia un rincón de su cuarto viendo su anterior vestido hecho bolita y luego miro su pijama y suspiro cansinamente _"Ni siquiera en el vestuario me vio correcta"._

Se levanto y se asomo a la puerta, las noches con esta luna siempre la ayudaban a pensar.

Después del incomodo y frio momento que paso, los señores Uchihas pidieron disculpas y prometieron darle un castigo severo por su comportamiento pero…

-…- _"Eso que importa si al final…seguirá teniendo la misma opinión, tan mala soy para Sasuke-kun? Solo llegue a darles problemas y un momento incomodo entonces yo…que tendría que hacer…"_

Entonces recordó lo que le dijo Sasuke antes de despedirse "_Sin importar que yo siempre te amare"_

Recobro el ánimo y la fortaleza, no había hecho lo que hizo si al final iba a dejar que todo se fuera al drenaje al final _"Yo amo a Sasuke y sé que la opinión de sus seres queridos es importante para él,…y si su hermana no me aprueba e-entonces…yo hare que me apruebe!"_

Apretó sus puños y con un sonrojo miro con determinación a la luna que se encontraba en su punto más brillante, siendo testigo de esta promesa.

"_Mañana empieza la misión: Ganarse la aprobación de mi cuñada" _se sonrojo de sobremanera al pensar lo ultimo pero sonrió "_Por ti, Sasuke-kun…"_

** _WAYAYAI_ **

_Hola! Yo aquí dándome una vuelta por el lugar y dejándoles este fic con una idea 100% mía, que llego un día mientras pensaba en vez de ponerme a estudiar (xD) hace tiempo tenía ganas de publicar un sasuhina ya que últimamente me he vuelto loca por ellos y de repente Boom! Esta idea apareció, que puedo decir, mucho tiempo de vaga._

_Espero les guste y acuérdense de dejar sus comentarios con sus opiniones y demás, Nos vemos loquillos! xD_


	2. Miedo y Valor

_Ah! Hola, veo que les gusto el fic, muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta ideíta y lamento mi ortografía, me di cuenta que tengo más errores ortográficos de los que tenía previsto T-T sin más aquí está el siguiente capi…_

_Resumen:_

_Hinata y Sasuke al fin están juntos. Tras la aprobación de sus padres nada les impedirá tener una relación tranquila y feliz ¿o sí? Pues este impedimento tiene nombre y apellido: Uchiha Nana, la gemela de Sasuke y su adorable cuñada. OC. AU. Sasuhina._

**_Cambio_**

**_ Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tu cuñada aun más cerca_**

El sol ya se lograba colar por el ventanal, iluminando la habitación dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Hinata abrió los ojos, bostezo y se acomodo mejor en su cama y se sentó, parpadeo varias veces dejando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz.

Recordó lo sucedido anoche y no pudo evitar sacar un suspiro frustrado, cuando pensaba en el día después de la cena no se le había pasado en lo mas mínimo la idea de ser completamente desaprobada…por la hermana de Sasuke.

Pero sonrió al recordar que ahora tenía una misión, se levanto y estiro un poco después de todo le esperaba un día inesperado y tal vez pesado.

Se desvistió y entro a la ducha, en el gran baño de su habitación. Se permitió bañarse con agua caliente ya que mantenerse tensa en toda la cena no le hizo bien a sus músculos. Debajo del agua cayendo comenzó a pensar, la verdad no tenía una buena idea de quién era su objetivo, era algo obstinante estar prácticamente flotando en una idea vaga, pero tenía que intentarlo no?

Salió y comenzó a vestirse con el mejor ánimo posible ya que sabía que cuando bajara a tomar el desayuno no sería necesario el hablar para saber que toda la atención estaría en ella, su familia la conocía y sabían que de una u otra forma eso le habría afectado.

-Pero… otou-san y oka-san no deben enterarse de lo que planeo- acomodo su cabello y sonrió _"menos que se enteren Hanabi-chan o Neji-niisan"_ después de todo ellos eran los que más se habían alterado con el comportamiento de Nana para con Hinata.

Salió de su habitación con su bolso ya listo, ella siempre precavida y bajo las escaleras. Su uniforme consistía en una camisa escolar simple blanca de botones de manga larga con una delgada cinta de color celeste debajo del cuello de la camisa en forma de lazo; encima de su camisa llevaba un saco de color azul oscuro muy oscuro, que utilizaba cerrado, con unos bolsillos pequeños en la parte inferior. Usaba una falda de paletones, color gris, a cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla, ni más ni menos y completaba todo con unas zapatillas bajas cerradas de color marrón con medias blancas hasta la mitad de las piernas.*

Al bajar de las escaleras se dirigió al comedor donde ya seguramente, su familia se estaría encontrando tomando el desayuno. Antes de entrar, se detuvo, cerró los ojos y respiro, lista para la actuación.

-Ohayo gozaimasu! Otou-san, oka-san…- con una sonrisa radiante saludo y completo- Neji-niisan, Hanabi-neechan…

-Muy buenos días también Hinata – saludo su madre con un gesto amable- ¿dormiste bien?

Al estar todos en el comedor tomando el desayuno, Hinata pensó que no serian tan rápidos y tan directos con el tema, pero se equivoco, porque inmediatamente al terminar de preguntar Hana, todos prestaron su atención hacia la interrogada.

Hinata sintió una gota resbalar por su nuca, estar en estas situaciones no era lo suyo e inmediatamente se le cruzo la idea de escapar _"pero ¿hacia dónde?", _rápidamente desecho esa idea y se concentro en lo importante, mentir de manera creíble.

-M-muy bien oka-san- maldijo internamente el tartamudeo, pero _"técnicamente no estoy mintiendo, dormí bien porque encontré la solución pero…no creo que a ellos les agrade mi solución_"- d-definitivamente descanse…

-¿Segura? Hinata-sama- agrego Neji en su papel de hermano sobre preocupado.

-Hai, m-muy segura, Neji-niisan- ella le sonrió y eso lo calmo aunque su respuesta seguía sin convencerlo.

Hinata se sentó tranquila, por fuera porque por dentro moría, al sentarse rápidamente se fue servido por las sirvientas un nutritivo y balanceado desayuno, ella siempre insistía en que podía servirse sola pero nunca le hicieron caso.

-Aunque tu hayas dormido "bien"- hablo Hanabi resaltando el bien y haciendo los signos con las manos- sigo con las ganas de golpear a esa idiota- mordió con brusquedad un bollito de pan y continuo hablando, con la boca llena- es decir ni que ella fuera la gran cosa, jum! Esa Nana-Uchiha-altanera todavía no me ha conocido.

-Hanabi, no debes hablar de ella así – interrumpió el patriarca Hyuga, inmutable como siempre, con su periódico y su café – su comportamiento no habrá sido el apropiado pero sigue siendo Nana Uchiha, hay tener respecto a su familia.

-Si, si- contesto sin ganas la menor.

-…- Hinata sonrió "no debería ser yo la que actuase así" sintiendo la ironía.

* * *

Al terminar de comer se dirigió a lavarse los dientes, al terminar salió de la casa acompañada de Neji, no sin antes despedirse de sus padres. Después de salir de su casa, comenzó a caminar al lado de Neji. A pesar de ser de diferentes años siempre se iban juntos a clases.

-Si te sientes mal puedes decirlo- hablo Neji mirando hacia el frente, a lo cual Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida y comprendió que a él no podía engañarlo.

-Sé que puedo decirlo…pero no hay nada que decir- sonrió dulcemente y el asintió, entonces una delicada brisa apareció y jugó con sus largos cabellos, ella miro hacia el cielo _"el día se siente raro pero…me agrada…" _

* * *

Al llegar al colegio observo la perspectiva, como siempre justo a tiempo con la mayoría de alumnos ingresando por sus puertas. Se despidió de Neji amablemente y se dirigió a su clase seguida por la sensación de cientos de miradas sobre su persona. Intentaba ignorar esa sensación que la hacía querer meterse en un caparazón pero no podía. Desde que se hizo novia de Sasuke de alguna manera, ella no tenía ni idea, todo el colegio se entero haciéndose esta, la noticia del año _"Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuga Hinata: La pareja del año" _había aparecido en la portada del periódico escolar con información de Sasuke y de ella que quien sabe de dónde consiguieron.

Desde ese día las fans acosadoras de Sasuke también se habían vuelto sus acosadoras pero no para cosas buenas, esperaban el momento en el cual ella cometiera algún error para ser las primeras en buscar de vuelta a Sasuke. Sakura le había ofrecido darles una paliza si se metían con ella pero igual se sentía incomoda pero no tenía miedo, ya no, era alguien nuevo, además; su objetivo era cientos de veces más peligrosa e importante que cualquier otra chica del colegio.

Al entrar a su sección, la 10-2, se encontró con sus amigos y compañeros con los cuales se había hecho muy unido en los últimos meses, desde que se cambio de su anterior colegio: El Instituto de Señoritas en Kioto.

-Ohayo Gozaimasu!...- saludo sin tartamudeos porque con ellos se sentía más segura de sí misma.

En cuanto saludo fue correspondida con un saludo de parte de cada uno, entonces Sasuke se levanto y se acerco a ella reduciendo las distancias en un tierno beso que aunque duro solo unos segundos hizo que el rostro de Hinata se volviera rojo. El coloco su mano delicadamente en su rostro y ella la acaricio suavemente, Hinata sabía que esa era su forma de preguntarle si todo estaba bien y que también era una forma de disculparse con ella, con solo verse a los ojos podían saber los pensamientos del otro, era algo más que los unía. Hinata le sonrió.

-Cof cof- se escucho el tosido incomodo de uno de los presentes, los dos voltearon a ver y vieron a Kiba con un gesto asqueado, a Ino y a Sakura con cara de soñadoras y al resto casi que tomando fotos- dejen las cursilerías para cuando estén en privado.

Al decir esto Hinata no pudo más que sentir vergüenza y pena, ella sabía que sus amigos casi hermanos como Kiba todavía no se acostumbraban a ese tipo de escenas mientras que Sasuke solo se hizo el desentendido y con el seño fruncido metió sus manos en sus bolsillos "Maldito perro entrometido" pensó a sabiendas de que el joven Inuzuka estuvo enamorado de su novia.

-Bueno, Hina-chan como les fue en la cena de ayer? – Sakura intento romper la tensión con una pregunta inocente que termino causando más tensión. Hinata desvió la vista de sus amigos y Sasuke se coloco aun más tenso cerrando los ojos- eh…algo me dice que no les fue tan bien…

-¿Qué paso Hina-chan?- pregunto algo preocupada Ino.

-Teme, Hinata-chan ¿Sus padres no los aprobaron?- pregunto Naruto, y nuevamente la pareja fue el centro de atención, claro que hablaban con la debida precaución después de todo las paredes tienen oídos y las "fans" también.

-Bueno…etto…la verdad es que…- Hinata tímidamente comenzó a hablar bajo la mirada de sus amigos, les diría todo, al final de cuentas sabia que contaba con ellos pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración sonó la alarma e inmediatamente todos los chicos tomaron asiento.

Los chicos acostumbraban sentarse en las dos primeras filas de izquierda a derecha, las que estaban más cerca de la ventana, quedando así en la primera fila: Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Sai, Hinata y detrás de ella una chica llamada Rea la cual no había llegado aun. En la segunda fila el orden era así: Kiba, Sakura, Chouji, Suijetsu, Sasuke y Naruto al final.

Hizo aparición el profesor de Estudios Sociales y Cívica, Hatake Kakashi el cual por solo el hecho de aparecer puntual en su clase asombro a la mayoría de los estudiantes los cuales comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos "_Fijo es un reemplazo" "Debe ser su otro yo de otra dimensión" "Kakashi-sensei tendrá un hermano gemelo?"_ Tras muchos comentarios de ese tipo Kakashi, tras colocar su maletín en su mesa, se puso de frente a su clase, serio y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Por qué me miran así? Acaso su profesor no puede interesarse en llegar a tiempo a su clase para enseñarles cientos de cosas que los preparan como personas de bien para el futuro?- ante las miradas serias de sus alumnos y el sonido de un grillo añadió- está bien…la directora Tsunade me amenazo- ahora todo tenía sentido, no había mujer mas ruda y peligrosa que la directora del Instituto de Konoha.

Kakashi saco su famoso libro de lectura "educativa" de su bolsillo, viéndose su único ojo visible con una apariencia muy feliz. Este profesor acostumbraba tapar parte de su rostro con su bufanda y su otro ojo con un parche. Nadie sabe el porqué de ese parche, tal vez perdió su ojo en uno de sus tantos extravíos en el sendero de la vida.

-Oh por cierto, casi lo olvido- levanto su vista del libro y lo guardo- hoy tenemos una nueva alumna, ella fue cambiada de sección ayer, ella estaba en la 10-3 entonces quizás la conozcan pasa- agrego lo ultimo mirando hacia la puerta.

En seguida entro al salón una chica que con un simple paso causo conmoción en la mayor parte de la población masculina y envidia en otras chicas. Con su uniforme adaptado a ella, su saco abierto pero a la medida, su falda a la mitad de sus ante piernas y sus largas piernas cubiertas completamente por medias negras con su largo y rebelde cabello negro amarrado en dos coletas altas con unos cuantos mechones en su rostro. Era nada más y nada menos que…

-Uchiha Nana- ella se posiciono de frente a la clase, con una cara de enojo, fastidio y desinterés nivel dios, mientras Kakashi-sensei continuaba leyendo su libro- preséntate por favor.

-…- ella frunció aun más el ceño y miro con superioridad a los demás, analizándolos hasta que llego hacia Hinata la cual se estremeció con esa mirada tan… "Tan Uchiha…" pensó la ojiblanca- Como escucharon mi nombre es Nana…-camino lentamente por enfrente de ellos- y por mi apellido es obvio…- volvió de frente y señalo descaradamente a Sasuke- que soy la hermana de ese bastardo!

Al decir esto tras el asombro del resto, comenzó una batalla de miradas entre los hermanos, tan fuerte que estaban seguros que si alguien pasaba por en medio de ella seria cortado como por un rayo laser.

-Bien, bien, siéntate por favor- Kakashi la tomo suavemente de los hombros y la empujo levemente hacia las primeras filas, ella lo miro enojada y camino entre los amigos de su hermano.

Se detuvo un paso antes de estar entre Hinata y Sasuke, los fulmino a ambos y se sentó detrás de la Hyuga. Justo en ese momento entro la alumna que faltaba, Rea.

-Perdón por la tardanza- hizo una sonrisa falsa al profesor y les hizo señas a sus amigas en señal que la había pasado muy bien y muy ocupada el fin de semana y se dirigió a su lugar- disculpa- ese disculpa dirigido a Nana fue completamente sarcástico- ese es mi asiento- reclamó.

-¿Y a mí qué?- respondió ferozmente Nana fulminándola de una vez a lo cual ella tembló y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia el otro extremo del salón.

Le pareció sorprendente el parecido que tenia con Sasuke hasta siendo arisca lograba imitar a su novio. Pero por lo que pudo ver por el reflejo de la ventana ella permaneció con la mirada perdida en la ventana, con lo que logro ver en sus ojos era una combinación de frustración y resignación.

* * *

Ya era hora del almuerzo y la mayoría de alumnos ya se habían retirado ya que tener los lunes toda una mañana con Kakashi-sensei no resultaba muy placentera ni para ellos ni para el mismo sensei ahora que había llegado puntual.

En este momento Hinata comenzaba a guardar sus cosas mientras los chicos la miraban a ella y a Sasuke buscando respuestas sobre el porqué del actuar para con ellos, según sabían ella era hermana de Sasuke lo cual les quedo muy claro, y también tenían bien sabido que eran gemelos, entonces, no se suponía debían llevarse de maravilla.

Sakura se encontraba platicando con Nana ya que ella siendo la presidenta del salón estaba a cargo de hacer todo el papeleo respecto a todo lo de Nana incluyendo las actividades extracurriculares.

-Entonces, Nana-san podría apuntar en esta hoja los clubes a los cuales pertenece y otras actividades- le extendió una hoja y un lapicero y la azabache comenzó a escribir rápidamente- cierto…Nana-san usted es la presidenta de la 10-3, ¿cómo hará...?

-Era la presidenta…ahora he sido relevada de ese cargo- la interrumpió neutralmente terminando de escribir con su firma al final- ahora es la vicepresidenta la que está a cargo.

-Oh…- exclamo algo apenada la joven pelirosa- entonces ahora es Fuu-san…*

Apenas lo susurro pero al instante Nana se giro tomo sus cosas y sin mirar a nadie se fue, sin dejar rastro. Dejando a los presentes confundidos.

* * *

Como era ya costumbre el almuerzo siempre lo tomaban en la azotea, el lugar en el cual podían estar tranquilos en privado y con completa libertad. A Hinata le encantaba estar ahí ya que siempre se sentía una deliciosa brisa y además…ese fue el lugar en el cual se dieron su primer beso y donde él, le pidió ser novios.

Tan solo pensar en eso hizo que se sonrojara en el momento en que subió pero ahora…

-…Y eso fue lo que paso…-finalizo tímidamente la heredera Hyuga, el relato de la cena de anoche. En cuanto salieron de su salón le habían prácticamente exigido contar todo y con detalles por eso ahora sus amigos se encontraban prácticamente atragantados por semejante acto cometido por la señorita Uchiha.

-Que estúpida, yo no la creía así- exclamo sincera Ino- sin ofender Sasuke pero tu hermana es una maleducada, y sobre todo con Hina-chan!

-¿Estás segura que te sientes bien?- pregunto Kiba preocupado- yo ya decía que solo Sasuke era el lobo rabioso.

-Quieres problemas perro sarnoso- reto el Uchiha al Inuzuka, con una venita en su frente.

-Basta ya, por favor- Hinata casi les rogo con la mirada que se calmaran, a los cual los dos se mandaron una última mirada enojada y se la quitaron rápidamente. El resto suspiro, nunca se llevarían bien esos dos.

-Pues hay que aceptar que la princesa Nana tiene de que presumir- todos miraron a Suijetsu- por favor! Es la chica que todo el instituto desea, es inalcanzable por ser tan atractiva y con ese carácter… ¡es una diosa!- termino casi que babeando pero conteniéndose por la mirada nada amistosa que le envió Sasuke.

-Mmm…creo que esa es la palabra que la describiría, diosa- admitió Sai con su sonrisa falsa habitual a lo cual Ino le dio un fuerte codazo en un costado de su estomago, pero aun así recibiendo el asentimiento del resto de chicos a excepción de Kiba y Sasuke.

-No lo creo…- rápidamente la rubia tomo el bolso de Sakura y saco la hoja en la cual Nana había escrito sus clubes- veamos que tanto presume.

-Ino-cerda no metas tus narices donde no debes- exclamo Sakura intentando conseguir de vuelta la hoja.

-Problemática- agrego Shikamaru

-Ino-san no debería hacer eso…-comento Hinata.

-Vamos Hina-chan- dijo esquivando de nuevo a Sakura mientras corría- ni que fuera la gran…cosa- dijo al ver la lista, la "pequeña" lista.

-¿Que sucede Ino?- pregunto Sakura acercándose y la curiosidad venció haciendo que el resto se acercara a leer la famosa lista de Nana:

**_Capitana del equipo de futbol femenino: portera.**

**_Equipo de natación.**

**_Equipo de defensa personal.**

**_Equipo de artes marciales mixtas.**

**_Equipo de boxeo.**

**_Equipo de esgrima.**

**_Club de carpintería.**

**_Club de cocina y hogar.**

**_Club de arte.**

**_Club de danza contemporánea.**

**_Club de teatro.**

**_Equipo de ajedrez.**

**_Club de manejo de armas.**

**_Club de botánica y cuidado ambiental.**

**_Club de cuidado animal.**

**_Club de música.**

**_Banda de garaje: vocalista y guitarra.**

-Wow…-dijeron en coro.

-No sabía que una sola persona pudiera tener tantas actividades extracurriculares- se sinceró Shikamaru.

-Ya la había visto en el club de natación, no importa que tan duro sea el entrenador, vale la pena con tal de verla en traje de baño- hablo Suijetsu el cual fue golpeado en la cabeza por Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke.

-Su estilo de dibujo es muy bueno y además artístico- opino Sai quien también estaba con ella en ese club.

-Tiene una buena técnica en el ajedrez, es lista y problemática- opino Shikamaru.

-En boxeo es una buena rival- recordó Sakura.

-Le interesa el medio ambiente-agrego Shino.

-Está conmigo en el club de cuidado animal- hablo Kiba.

-¿Ella te atiende?- se burlo Naruto- jajaja dattebayo.

-No idiota! – comenzaron a pelear pero fueron ignorados.

-Ella está en nuestra banda- hablo indiferente el azabache- con el dobe y yo.

-Es cierto Nana-chan es nuestra vocalista y a veces tocamos en un lugar cerca del centro de la ciudad- logro decir Naruto.

-Cierto, y no son nada malos.

-…- _"Vaya, Nana-san es grandiosa, con algo más de empeño y suerte quizás logre unirme a una de esas actividades y…y-y…tal vez ayudarla en algo, convencerla de que no soy una inútil…aunque en que ella podría ser mala…? _Pensó Hinata.

-Aunque es horrible cocinando- todos miraron a Chouji mientras devoraba unas papitas- no sé porque pero casi siempre termina quemando la comida y no parece agradarle cocinar.

-Es una orden de mi madre- interrumpió Sasuke- una señorita de _esa _clase debe saber cocinar.

Entonces Hinata pensó que era excelente, ella amaba cocinar y era algo que le salía muy bien naturalmente podría ayudarla y así ganarse su aprobación _"Al parecer… alguien allá arriba me está ayudando…_

Al terminar de pensar eso se escucho como la puerta se abría lentamente así que todos dirigieron la mirada hacia ahí y la vieron, Nana los veía burlona.

-Así que es aquí donde mi querido Sasuke-niisan viene a almorzar- resalto el "nii-san" y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos y no se le veía para nada contenta.

Todos retrocedieron sin saber porque tal vez simplemente era el instinto. Sasuke coloco a Hinata detrás de él, de manera sobre protectora, entonces ella pensó que tal vez Nana solo quería cobrárselas pero _¿Por qué?_

-¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí?- le hablo fríamente Sasuke- a ti no te gusta estar con los demás…

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar cuando de un puñetazo en el rostro, Nana lo tiro al suelo, por algo estaba en tantos clubes de fuerza. Hinata corrió donde Sasuke y se arrodillo a su lado viendo como la seña del golpe se hacía visible, entonces miro a Nana y abrió los ojos al ver la mirada de ira contenida que la Uchiha tenía.

-¡Cállate!, ahora si te gusta hablar ¿no?- se iba a acercar más pero Naruto se cruzo en su camino- dobe apártate.

-Nana-chan ¿Por qué le haces esto al teme?- dijo de lo más tranquilo, pero teniendo en cuenta que la Uchiha no estaba de lo más amigable- es cierto que es un amargado, arrogante, aburrido, aguafiestas, idiota y…

-Gracias…- con todo el sarcasmo del mundo Sasuke comento.

-Como sea, pero no veo el motivo para que lo golpees ttebayo- ante la mirada asesina de la chica, comenzó a sudar frio y a alborotarse el pelo- jejeje…

-Claro que tengo motivos Naruto…-casi que susurro las palabras.

**_Flash back_**

_Cuando la familia Hyuga salió de la mansión Uchiha los problemas para Nana apenas empezaban, ya que muy en claro lo tenían todos en la casa a quien nunca debían hacer enojar era a Uchiha Mikoto, quien podría ser muy amable y divertida pero seguía siendo la matriarca Uchiha, la única capaz de llevar controlado a Fugaku. Se asomo a las grandes escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, con el seño fruncido y con Fugaku, Itachi, Konan y Sasuke a su alrededor, alzo la voz._

_-¡Uchiha Nana baja de inmediato!- en comparación a otros la voz no fue muy fuerte pero de inmediato toda la casa quedo en silencio, poniendo todos atención a la situación que se estaba creando, entonces el silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos zapatos, Nana se hizo presente- y ¿bien señorita…?_

_-¿Y bien qué? Oka-sama- respondió igual de seria la menor._

_-Tu comportamiento de hoy ha sido humillante, y sobre todo con Hinata-chan- argumento Mikoto._

_-Ay por favor! Ella es la que no encajaba en la cena, es como odas las demás por eso dije lo que dije, porque todo es cierto- contesto enojada._

_-Tú no decides sobre ello, Hinata es la elección de Sasuke y fue la mejor elección- interrumpió el patriarca- ahora no hablaremos de eso, sino de el castigo que mereces._

_-Estoy segura…- la voz de Konan hizo acto de presencia, acercándose a Nana y formando un campo de protección temporal alrededor de ella, protegiéndola de sus padres-…que Nana no tenia malas intenciones para con Hinata, solo estaba dando su punto de vista, ya que ella aprecia mucho a Sasuke- la miro y se sonrieron._

_-Tienes razón- la mayor suspiro sonriente pero endureció la mirada y su gesto- sin embargo, no es algo que podamos pasar por alto- Nana se asusto- te cambiaremos de sección- inmediatamente Fugaku tomo el teléfono y se fue haciendo unas llamadas- convivirás mas con los que odias y menos con los que quieres._

_-No entiendo…a que te refieres con eso?!...oka-sama…- frustrada le pregunto, no sería lo que estaba pensando, no podían._

_-Te prohíbo todo contacto con Fuu, ya no serán amigas- dicto Mikoto._

_-Que… ¡No puedes hacer eso!- grito desesperanzada, le estaban quitando lo único que le importaba._

_-Por supuesto que puedo y ya lo hice- Mikoto comprendía que esta vez tendría que ser dura con ella._

_-…- Nana se quedo muda, Konan ya no podía hacer mas entonces recurrió a los que __consideraba __eran su salvación- Aniki…- miro a Itachi, rogándole con la mirada a su hermano mayor interviniera pero el solo negó y le dio un toque en la frente diciéndole "Sera en otra ocasión, lo siento Nana" entonces miro a Sasuke, el la apoyaría eran hermanos, gemelos, un vinculo que no se podía ignorar- Sasuke-niisan- ella le sonrió impaciente al ver que el no contestaba, entonces el volteo la cara ignorando su petición._

_Entonces vio su error, miro a su alrededor, nadie la iba a ayudar y furica corrió a su habitación, maldiciendo su suerte y la causa, según ella, de sus males…_

**_End flash back_**

Al terminar de contar todo, a excepción de sus emociones, resaltando lo que ella consideraba como traición, pregunto:

-¿Crees que no se lo merece?- todos estaban sorprendidos, habían conocido a la famosa señora Uchiha, pero no conocían ese lado tan…tan… tan Uchiha en ella. Naruto ahora entendía, conocía a Nana desde que eran muy pequeños y sabía, al igual que Sasuke, que Fuu era la mejor amiga de ella, alguien a quien consideraba su hermana.

Hinata entendió que todos estaban juzgando un libro por su portada, aunque no lo mostrara, Nana era una buena persona con sentimientos y demás, se sintió culpable por hacer que ella se sintiera así, pero Sasuke no tenía la culpa.

Sin previo aviso Nana se movilizo rápidamente hacia Sasuke y no era para darle un abrazo. Hinata solo se puso de frente a Sasuke _"Si vas a lastimar a a-alguien…que sea a mi…"_

El golpe, que venía con gran fuerza, fue detenido de una sola vez por Naruto, quien ahora estaba de frente a la pareja, sosteniendo el puño de Nana, quien lo miro sorprendida.

-Es que no entiendo- interrumpió el desmadre Ino- si eres tan…tu, porque no simplemente ignoras que eso paso y sigues viendo a tu amiga.

-Oh cierto…rubia tenias que ser- contesto desganada la Uchiha, haciendo que le brotara una enorme vena en la frente a la mencionada- ves eso de allá- señalo al cielo, y todos intentaron ver a qué se refería- oh claro que no ven, es el satélite de Uchiha Corp. Que en este momento el 75% de su capacidad está siendo utilizada para monitoria cada paso y respiro de mí, si me voy todo el día al baño ese satélite lo verá y así otou-sama y oka-sama lo sabrán.

-Ah…- era impresionante ver como el poder de una empresa podía ser utilizado, para vigilar a una adolecente castigada.

-Ahora ven, Naruto…- el mencionado la miro- ya puedes soltar mi mano- en todo el rato él le había sostenido la mano con la fuerza suficiente para detenerla y entonces la soltó como si esta se quemara- te atreviste a para mi golpe…

Ahora Naruto temía por su vida, entonces se acordó de las veces en que peleaba con ella cuando eran pequeños.

-Cosquillas- de un momento a otro Nana estaba encima de Naruto dándole una buena dosis de cosquillas, enseñándole quien mandaba- eh te creías muy rudo…y todavía no aguantas nada- con una sonrisa de medio lado, movía sus manos provocando grandes risas de parte del rubio y gotas de sudor para los demás por esta extraña escena.

-Ya! Jajaja…por favor! Jajaja… perdón Nana-chan jajaja…- el no aguantar la risa le daba aun más satisfacción a Nana. Hinata ayudo a incorporarse y le acaricio delicadamente la mejilla afectada, mientras seguían viendo tan peculiar escena.

-Basta, Nana- de repente había aparecido el mismo Itachi por la puerta, asombrando incluso a los gemelos.

-Aniki…-expreso reincorporándose junto al Uzumaki, tomando nuevamente su pose orgullosa- tú tampoco me hables, tú también me ignoraste- se cruzo de brazos y lo fulmino.

-¡Nos invaden los Uchihas!- exagero Suijetsu.

Itachi simplemente se acerco y le dio un golpecito a Sasuke y a Nana, dándoles una sonrisa.

-Espero que ese golpe te lo hayas hecho por una caída, Sasuke- el aludido solo tapo el golpe con su mano, fastidiado- Nana debes aprender a aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos- ella solo quito la cara- ten- él le extendió un pequeño bolsito, que olía delicioso- te lo envía madre- ella lo tomo de mala gana, aunque su madre estuviera enojada, no la dejaría morir de hambre- recuerda que Oka-san quiere que tengas mas amigos.

Tras decir esto ella solo coloco su almuerzo en el suelo y coloco sus manos en sus caderas mirando al resto, que solo sintieron raro al ver la mirada burlona y maliciosa de ella.

-¿Quién quiere ser mi amigo?- prácticamente los había retado, ninguno podría ser su amigo, les faltaban agallas.

-Yo…- se escucho una delicada y dulce voz, entonces lentamente Nana giro la cabeza, dispuesta a ver quien había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para aceptar el desafío- yo…- escucho otra vez y la miro, Hinata se encontraba ahora frente a ella y lograron cruzar miradas la de ella pura y decidida y la de Nana oscura y sorprendida- yo si quiero ser tu amiga…

Todos se mostraron sorprendidos mientras una corriente de viento se llevaba los alientos de la luna y su lado oscuro…

"_Ganas fuerza, coraje y confianza de cada experiencia en la que realmente paras para enfrentar al miedo a la cara. Debes hacer lo que crees que no puedes."_

_*El uniforme que describo es el uniforme que usan en la serie K-on muy buena y recomendable._

_*Fuu:_ Es la jinchuriki del siete colas, nunca he leído un fic con ella en el así que se me ocurrió meterla aquí como la mejor amiga de Nana, ya que en la serie no le toman mucha importancia y creo que es un personaje al cual se le puede crear toda una vida. Yo quiero hacer cosplay de ella XD.

* * *

**_Wayayai_**

_Al fin termino el capi, no he tenido tiempo de nada T-T ya estoy en exámenes y con los entrenamientos me siento exhausta…Pero vale la pena para ver a tan lindos lectores, gracias a todos los que le dan favorite, follow y sobretodo a los que dejan review y a los vistos también, por eso este capi es más largo para que lo disfruten. No se sorprendan si tardo más en actualizar ya que los exámenes no me dejaran u_u. Les recomendaria qur vayan descargando Misery Bussines de Paramore._

_Agradecimientos a:_

**Hinatitauchiha26: **_Primer review. Espero te haya gustado._

_**Lilipili: **__Un abrazo psicológico para ti, aquí el segundo capi._

**Ciielo Riin: **_Gracias por el concejo, es que últimamente ando muy distraída y bueno espero sigas por aquí._

**Anónimo nn: **_Espero que te guste este cambio en general._

**CardCaptorUchiha:**_ Di no te puedo prometer nada jaja tal vez un día que llegue la inspiración y que no tenga que estudiar. Me alegra que te agrade Nana-chan._

_Nos vemos! _ n_n


	3. Creer, intentar y fallar

Ah! Me siento tan feliz por sus comentarios, me emociona mucho ver la aceptación que ha tenido y ahorita aprovechando el rato (que debería estar ocupando para estudiar para mate) les traigo el siguiente capi n_n/

_Resumen:_

_Hinata y Sasuke al fin están juntos. Tras la aprobación de sus padres nada les impedirá tener una relación tranquila y feliz ¿o sí? Pues este impedimento tiene nombre y apellido: Uchiha Nana, la gemela de Sasuke y su adorable cuñada. OC. AU. Sasuhina._

* * *

**_Creer, Intentar y Fallar_**

Que lindos son los días en los cuales puedes tener esa paz interior, en los cuales la compañía de tus amigos siempre te es grata.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- se había escuchado el grito de Tenten.

Está bien, este no era uno de esos días. Hinata había invitado a sus amigas a la mansión Hyuga para pasar el rato entre ellas. Aunque en realidad lo que quería era contarles a Sakura, Ino y Tenten su plan ya que sabía que no lo lograría del todo sola y sabía que podía confiar en sus amigas, ellas no reaccionarían mal, bueno, al menos eso creyó. Ahora se encontraba en su cuarto, en su cama, avergonzada de haberlo dicho.

-Hina-chan estas consciente de lo que acabas de decir- al ver el asentimiento de Hinata, suspiro- entonces lo que dijiste en la azotea era cierto.

-Hai- había admitido débilmente.

-Pero Hinata recapacita- le dijo Ino- Nana no es el tipo de persona con la cual se puede hacer amistad, por algo solo tiene una amiga.

-Ino-chan – contesto seria la Hyuga- solo e-estás viendo la a-apariencia, recuerda que a ustedes también las juzgaron por la apariencia…al igual que a mí.

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas y comenzaron a recapacitar, tal vez Hinata tenía razón, después de todo ellas eran más de lo que aparentaban, Ino era más que una chica rubia y bonita, Sakura era más que la presidenta golpeadora y Tenten no solo era la chica que podía convivir en el mundo de los chicos. Quién sabe, tal vez hasta Nana podría ser una persona amigable y cariñosa inclusive humilde…Se miraron de nuevo extrañas y coincidieron

-¡No!

-Chicas…- Hinata se recostó en su cama frustrada- solo necesito una oportunidad, aunque no lo parezca, Sasuke-kun aprecia mucho la opinión de Nana-san…me prometí a mi misma que lo lograría, ganarme la aprobación de ella y yo…no retrocederé a mi palabra.

Las otras tres se miraron nuevamente, la cosa iba en serio por lo que veían. Hinata cuando se prometía algo lo cumplía, entonces quienes eran ellas para prohibirle tal cosa, lo único que podían hacer era animarla y apoyarla.

-…- Sakura suspiro, y con una voz extrañamente maternal pregunto- Hina-chan… ¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres hacer?...

-Si…tengo que hacerlo, debo hacerlo y quiero hacerlo- contesto.

-Está bien, yo te ayudo- la pelirosa miro a la rubia la cual asintió, dando su apoyo. Ambas vieron inquisitoriamente y acosadoramente a Tenten, la cual todavía no se convencía. Las miradas comenzaron a incomodarla y a frustrarla de una manera muy cómica.

-¡Ay! Está bien- dijo desesperada la del peinado de moñitos- cuentan conmigo…- admitió sin todavía convencerse a sí misma.

Al instante todas se lanzaron encima de la castaña, dándole abrazos de oso. Hinata se sentía feliz, ahora tenía el apoyo de ellas, eso solo le daba más ánimos de continuar. Después de reírse un buen rato se reincorporaron en la cama.

-Y bien ¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunto animada Ino.

-P-pues…bueno yo…esto- Hinata comenzó a sonrojarse con vergüenza- todavía no tengo un plan…

Las demás cayeron estilo anime. Bueno, ahora entendían el porqué de la prisa con conseguir su ayuda y es que lo único que se le había ocurrido había sido lo de enseñarle, tal vez a cocinar.

-Bueno al menos tienes una idea ¿no?- Hinata asintió- pues, ilumínanos.

Hinata comenzó a explicar su idea de ayudarla en algunos de los clubes en los cuales estaba ya que ellas también podrían ayudarla en ellos, aunque en otros tendrían que integrarse. Estaban pensándolo bien ya que no eran muchos los clubes en los cuales Hinata podía participar siendo como es, además, había que recordar que Nana era una Uchiha y ellos no eran conocidos por fracasar en algo o por ser ayudados en algo. Por algo llamado orgullo.

-Valla, la estamos teniendo difícil- admitió Sakura- apuntemos en que clubes podrías unirte, Hina-chan.

-El club de cocina es un hecho.

-Y que tal el club de artes marciales- al ver la cara de pánico de Hinata, se retracto- mejor…ningún club de pelea.

-Ya se- miraron a Sakura- el club de música, chicas, Hina-chan tiene una muy linda voz, además el requisito para entrar es dominar un instrumento, eso te uniría mas a Nana, estoy segura que la sorprenderás.

Y con unas sonrisas en sus rostros siguieron charlando teniendo en cuenta lo más importante, las ganas de seguir de Hinata. Después de todo, Nana no podía ser tan inexpresiva y seria…al menos eso creían.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata se levanto muy temprano, precisamente para prepararle un delicioso almuerzo a Sasuke y de paso a Nana. Según ahora sabia, Nana no era muy buena en la cocina pero que le encantaba la buena comida, y que no le importaba el hecho de las calorías como cualquier otro pensaría, teniendo ella tremendo cuerpo, como la había descrito Suijetsu.

Llegaría temprano ya que hoy, debido a la incapacitación de uno de sus profesores, entraban más tarde, a las nueve pero sabía que el entrenamiento de futbol femenino empezaba hoy a las ocho, y según investigo era muy importante alimentarse bien para practicar deportes de fuerte impacto como el futbol. Decidió llevarle una de sus mejores recetas y pensó que con eso Nana se sentiría agradecida.

Salió con los mejores ánimos de su casa, y caminaba precavida y cuidadosamente para no arruinar los tres almuerzos que portaba. Al montarse a la limosina y comenzó a mirar por la ventana, el cielo estaba muy azul y sin duda para ella eso era un buen presagio.

* * *

Al llegar al instituto, sin tanta prisa camino hacia las canchas de entrenamiento. No conocía mucho, por no decir nada, de futbol y no le tomaba mucha relevancia, por lo cual se sintió algo avergonzada al saber que inclusive Sasuke jugaba futbol, aunque tal vez no se emocionaba tanto como Naruto, pero aun así le causaba cierta satisfacción.

Por eso Hinata al llegar al campo se maravillo de ver tal deporte. Al parecer se encontraban en un partido amistoso, bueno relativamente amistoso. Se acerco hacia la cancha y logro ver a Nana en la portería, se sorprendió al ver el porte que tenia, con sus guantes y su traje. Por lo que lograba ver el otro equipo no había anotado ningún gol, entonces comenzó a acercarse por la orilla hacia la portería, _"Seria muy descortés no saludarla primero…"_

Nana se sentía relajada, algo raro notando que estaba casi terminando el fogueo amistoso, pero había que aceptarlo, el equipo rival era un novato, ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse para desviar sus intentos. Tal vez era porque ya conocían su reputación y se sentían intimidados además de que su portera no lograba atajar ninguno de los goles que le enviaba Temari, la mejor delantera del equipo, y una de las pocas rubias que podría decir respetaba.

Miro que una de las jugadoras contrarias se acerco a su portería dispuesta a intentar rematar un tiro pero con solo mirarla a la cara la chica mostro pánico en su rostro "Que lindo es intimidar a las novatas". La chica lanzo el tiro por tirarlo y tras de todo iba directo hacia Nana _"Solo tendré que poner las manos de frente y listo…"_ eso no sería reto para ella, se decía que sus ojos eran capaces de predecir los movimientos de sus rivales, aunque era un rumor _"Aunque no dista mucho de la realidad…"._

Las únicas personas que han logrado meterle goles han sido su Aniki y Sasuke por mucho que le costara admitirlo.

-N-Nana-san!...- teniendo justo el tiro en el aire dirigiéndose a ella escucho que alguien la llamaba, una voz suave y torpe, desvió la mirada y vio a Hinata, se había desconcentrado y cuando volvió la vista el balón estaba a solo cinco centímetros de su rostro, abrió los ojos sorprendida _"Rayos…"_

Hinata corrió hacia Nana al ver como el balón le pegaba directamente en la cara y al instante ella caía al suelo. La joven Hyuga se adentro en las demás jugadoras que ahora rodeaban a la Uchiha. Hinata se puso pálida al ver a Nana en el suelo, inconsciente y con el rostro rojo y con marcas debido al golpe. Se agacho hacia ella y escucho a la entrenadora.

-Viéndole el lado positivo- dijo la entrenadora Anko en voz alta mientras la observaban- al menos no metieron el gol, fue una manera no tan convencional de evitarlo.

Mientras Hinata solo la miro apanicada intentando pensar en cuantas cosas se había equivocado al pensar que sería un buen día.

* * *

Se encontraban en la enfermería. Hinata se había ofrecido a acompañar y cuidar a la portera mientras seguía inconsciente. Sostenía la bolsa de hielo en la cabeza de Nana, se sentía culpable ya que por su culpa la Uchiha se había desconcertado _"Nota mental…no distraer a los jugadores en pleno partido…"_ se levanto para cambiar la cubierta de la bolsa de hielo, suspiro _"a menos que quieras que queden inconscientes"._

Nana comenzó a parpadear lenta y dolorosamente, intentando sentarse correctamente para lograr recordar el porqué estaba en la enfermería, la luz la incomodaba pero tras parpadear varias veces logro adaptarse a la iluminación.

Hinata volvió a entrar con la bolsa en mano y se sorprendió al ver a Nana ya despierta y sentada, aunque a los segundo se asusto un poco al ver la mirada furibunda de la otra.

-¡Tu!- Nana se levanto y la tomo de la muñeca con fuerza- ¿qué haces aquí y que hago yo aquí?- demando fríamente, aunque casi al instante la soltó para sujetarse la cabeza con fuerza sintiendo que le dolía- mi cabeza…- al ver la cara de susto de la chica de ojos perlas, recordó lo sucedido- ¡Hinata!

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- se disculpo efusiva y sinceramente la Hyuga, con ligeras reverencias, sabía que Nana tenía razones para molestarse con ella aunque era todo lo contrario a lo que ella quería hacer en un principio.

-¡¿Que hacías ahí?!- al gritar, Nana sintió más dolor de cabeza y sintió como Hinata la ayudaba a sentarse y le colocaba de nuevo la bolsa de hielo la cual se le fue arrebatada con violencia.

-N-no deberías gritar…en tu estado eso no es bueno- le dijo casi susurrando pero de manera preocupada.

-Eso no te importa- contesto- ¿metieron el gol?

-…- Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, a Nana le preocupaba mas el resultado del juego amistoso que el golpe- no…ustedes ganaron- casi se logro ver el alivio en el suspiro de la Uchiha- ¿Por qué…te importa tanto, Nana-san?

-Nunca me han logrado meter un gol y una novata no será la primera- contesto con simpleza- ahora dime que hacías ahí.

-Yo…yo solo- se sonrojo y le mostro los bentos que con tanto empeño había hecho.

Ella tomo uno con fuerza y de inmediato pudo sentir un agradable aroma, lo destapo y vio algo que creyó que fue hecho por los ángeles, ramen- Hinata- la llamo con seriedad- te das cuenta que tu novio es mi hermano, no yo, además, yo bateo de ese lado.

Al decir esto Hinata se sonrojo en extremo y negó exageradamente, de manera aterrada.

-No, no, no, Nana-san solo es un almuerzo- logro decir al punto del espanto.

-Ya se tonta- dijo con un gesto serio pero con un toque de burla ante tal reacción- no creas que con esto ganaras algo- al decir esto saco los palillos y se dispuso a probar tal comida, con solo su lengua tocar los fideos no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir tan exquisito sabor "Que demonios…nunca había probado uno así cerró los ojos y continuo probándolo sintiéndolo aun mas delicioso, la verdad es que tenía hambre- ¿como hiciste esto?- demando.

-E-es una receta que yo cree- le dijo un poco apenada Hinata- ¿Le gusta?

-No esta tan mal- contesto como si nada y bebiéndose lo que quedaba de una vez- ¿Cuánto tiempo pase inconsciente?

-Unas dos horas…- contesto sonriente al ver un gesto, más o menos, de aceptación.

-No se supone que ya entramos a clases- Hinata asintió- ¿Sasuke sabe que estas aquí?- al notar el silencio de la otra levanto una ceja con escepticismo- no lo sabe.

La Hyuga saco su celular con susto al recordar que lo tenía en vibrador y miro, 15 llamadas perdidas, se levanto apurada y recogió todo lo del almuerzo de Nana. Antes de salir dio una reverencia exagerada y dijo:

-Matta ne, Nana-san, e-en serio lo lamento mucho, le pasare los deberes- en cuanto salió logro escuchar el grito por el corredor- ¡e-en verdad lo siento!

-…- Nana solo negó con la cabeza y se acostó nuevamente colocando la bolsa en su cabeza, disfrutando de su helada sensación "Es una tonta" pensó y luego escucho el gruñir de su estomago "Una tonta que no cocina tan mal…" al pensar esto noto que al parecer, Hinata dejo algo ahí, era otro bento, se acerco y miro una nota que decía _"Lo lamento Nana-san, aquí está este otro, lo lamento mucho"…_

Al leer esto último no espero y comenzó a comer pensando _"Ya veo que a Sasuke le gustan las ovejas que cocinan rico…"_

* * *

"**Intenta de nuevo, falla de nuevo. Falla mejor"**

* * *

**_Wayayai_**

_Buaaaaaaa! Aquí estoy yo de nuevo con la actualización de esta loca historia, verán me tarde bastante bueno, debido a los exámenes, entrenamientos, castigos (porque probablemente repita el año._.) y depresión porque…si queridas lectoras…Itachi se fue…OTRA VEZ! T-T Y entonces no pude evitar bloquearme *traumada de por vida* xD no, al chile, este capi está dedicado al mejor hermano del anime, Uchiha Itachi._

_Entonces no sé cuando vuelva a actualizar pero lo hare lo más pronto que pueda, se los aseguro y perdón por el capi tan…flojo pero ya explique T-T_

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Lilipili: **_Lo sé. Hasta yo que soy su creadora le tengo mis respetos, gracias por comentar y saludos, igual._

**Ciielo Riin: **_Di no sé si pueda pasar, quien sabe jeje y tranquila Nana no será tan ruda con Hinata…al menos eso creo yo, me alegro de que te haya gustado el capi._

**Hinatitauchiha26:**_ De nada, me alegro que te haya encantado, para eso estamos las escritoras (novatas xD)_

**Anónimo CardCaptorUchiha:**_ ¡Ay gracias! Hacen que me sonroje y bueno lo cómico me salió de repente jaja te espero nuevamente._

**Anónimo Kattyto:**_ Estoy escribiendo muy corto jaja bueno pero espero este sea suficiente por un ratito n_n_

**Anónimo Neko-chan: **_¡Oh por kami! Eres el comentario más largo en toda mi vida y en la historia del mundo mundial jaja así comento yo cuando me emociono y si debo admitir que cree a Nana con una fuerza algo monstruosa y si, sería horrible que a uno lo cambiaran de sección, he ahí el motivo de su enojo, y bueno lo que dijeron Suijetsu y Kiba, me salió al propio jajaja Mikoto y Hana, bueno, son unas loquillas por naturaleza, mas adelante habrá mas interacción con Nana y Hanabi jaja te pones con las papitas como yo con los chocolates ARE DELICIOUS *W* no te preocupes ya estoy trabajando en canciones para esas dos pero tus opciones son muy buenas, gracias por el review y el apoyo aunque ya en clases me fui por el retrete._. Y usted también póngale en historia jaja gracias!_

**Anónimo nn: **_Muchas gracias por el review espero nos sigas acompañando en esta historia._

_Nos vemos! (n_n)/ *Snif, snif* Itachi-san…TT-TT_


End file.
